


Stolen My Heart

by Graceful_Armageddon



Category: Persona 5, Shin Megami Tensei Series
Genre: Acceptance, Atlus, Cute, Gay, Love, M/M, Romance, Video Game, Yaoi, boy/boy, gay relationship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-21
Updated: 2018-01-21
Packaged: 2019-03-07 15:16:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13437546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Graceful_Armageddon/pseuds/Graceful_Armageddon
Summary: Iwai Munehisa is a single dad with a small airsoft shop in Shibuya. He doesn’t mind his single life, but his son seems worried. One day in April a young man steps into his shop and it peaks his interest, but with his past and the kid’s age he worries.Unknown to him Akira is facing demons of his own. He hasn’t found anyone solid to share his feelings with...yet.





	Stolen My Heart

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first piece after a long hiatus please enjoy! Will update as much as I can. I tried to keep details accurate on the story, but this does not follow the original Persona 5 game. Rather more turns to a slice of life but with all the same cast of characters. 
> 
> Sorry for any errors.

Munehisa Iwai noticed there was a small smile on his son’s face as he returned home from an evening out studying with his friends. “What’s with the smirk?” he asked still tinkering with the model gun he had.  
Kaoru put his bag on the couch and sat next to his dad. “Oh, after we were done studying someone recommended we go to a small coffee shop in Yongen-Jaya.”  
Yogen-Jaya wasn’t too far away from Shibuya, a short train ride if Iwai remembered right. “Yeah? How was that? Did you have enough cash on ya?” he asked.  
Kaoru nodded. “Plenty, and it was nice a kid about my age who was there serving. He said he was helping out the owner, but he was really good at making all the dishes we asked for.”  
Iwai finally put down the model gun he had and looked at Kaoru. “Really? That’s nice you’ll have to take me some time,” he said half-jokingly.  
“Really? You’d go?” Kaoru asked excitedly.  
Iwai was a bit surprised by his response, but he smiled. “Sure, why don’t we go Thursday? I’ll close shop early.”  
Kaoru grinned. “Great! They have some of the best curry I’ve ever had.”  
The dark-haired boy went on for the next ten minutes about his experience at the small café.

April in Shibuya was quiet, Central Street was lively, but the back alley he was in was dark and secluded. Only his customers and a few shady characters came to his little section of Central Street. “Come on, dude! I heard a ton about this place!” a loud voice exclaimed outside his door.  
The door swung open to reveal a young man with short blonde hair and a purple jacket. His eyes scanned the store excitedly. “Come on! You can’t look at all this cool stuff out there!”  
Iwai watched a thin young man walk in behind the brash blond. The guy’s hair was a mop of dark hair and he had a pair of black glasses on. His attitude was the opposite of his pal. “Hey! You got any good recommendations?”  
Iwai stared at the blond. “What’re you looking for exactly?” The kid shrugged. “Dunno, just want something cool.”  
Damn kids. “Look, I can’t have kids like you hanging around. You’ll upset my regulars. Real gun enthusiasts.”  
“I was just in here last week!”  
“Huh, I don’t remember you.” Iwai said with a small smirk.  
“What a bastard,” he turned and looked at his friend. “Hey, I have to go grab a DVD for my mom. Why don’t you look around a bit? You’re the one that wanted to come look around here.”  
Iwai chuckled to himself. The kid was brash, but could tell he was a good friend. He walked out and left the kid with dark hair. “So what are you looking for if you came all the way to my shop?” The kid turned and looked at Iwai. He had dark gray eyes that could stare down a gunman. “Something that looks real.”  
“You planning on robbing a bank?”  
“No. Just want something authentic.” The kid was blunt and straight forward. Iwai liked that. “I’ll bring out the good stuff, but just the beginner section. Got it?”  
Iwai left his chair and moved into the side room. When he returned, he found the boy buying from the small vending machine next to the door. “Hey. I got’em here for you.”  
The kid turned and returned to the counter. His eyes perked up a bit when he was the guns. He picked up the Governance and held it in his hand. Kid had a good eye. He put down his bag and unzipped it a bit to pull out a wallet. “Mew..”  
Iwai cocked an eyebrow. Was that a cat? The dark-haired male zipped the bag up quickly. “How much?”  
“3,000 yen.”  
The kid pulled out a few crisp bills and handed Iwai the cash. “Pleasure doing business with you.”  
A smile finally appeared on the high schoolers face. The door chimed as Iwai was handing the kid a paper sack. “Akira, let’s go get some ramen. I’m starving!”  
“Sounds good, Ryuji,” Akira turned and looked at Iwai. “Thanks again.”  
With that the kid was gone.

The week rolled by quickly, the Akira kid had been in one other time to look around, but hadn’t bought anything. Thursday evening came by and Kaoru even came to the shop so they could ride to Yong-Jaya together. “You really like this café that much?”  
Kaoru looked at his dad eagerly as the boarded the train. “It has a nice atmosphere and the food is great.”  
Iwai nodded. “Well if you like it that much maybe we can make it a regular and come here more often if you’d like.” His son was quite for a moment. The sound of soft murmuring and the rattle of the train was the only noise. Train rides were relaxing, and a lot better than getting a taxi. Iwai wished he could do more stuff like this with Kaoru. “Hey, dad?”  
The graying man looked over at his son. “Yeah?”  
Kaoru was silent for a moment his eyes focusing on multiple things before finally focusing on his dad. “Do you think you’ll ever get married?”  
Iwai was surprised at the sudden question. Kaoru had never asked a question like this before, but he should’ve guessed the question would’ve come up sooner or later. “Are you saying you want a mom? Kaoru shook his head. “No. I just don’t want you to be lonely. Marriage might’ve been too strong of a word, but what about a girlfriend?” Iwai’s finger twitched, he wanted a cigarette. “Maybe when I find the right person, kiddo.”  
The automated voice announced they were at Yogen-Jaya. Kaoru stood from his seat the eagerness back in his personality. “Come on! I’ll lead the way.”  
Iwai followed Kaoru up the station staires and down the street a bit. Yogen-Jaya was quiet. The streets were well lit enough that you could see, but also not overly lit like the streets of Shibuya. You could hear crickets even. Kaoru walked a bit down the street and then took a right. If he remembered right this area was had a fair amount of activities. A batting cage, bathhouse, maybe even a theatre? “We’re here.”  
Iwai looked up to see a small coffee shop. Le Blanc was printed on the fabric awning. A few plants and a board of all their specials sat to the side of the door. Kaoru opened the door and glanced back at his dad eagerly. Trust me, this will be worth it!”  
Iwai and Kaoru stepped in and were greeted with the warming smell of coffee. “Welcome, sit anywhere you’d like.”  
There was a man with a receding hairline and goatee. He had a stern face, but there was a gentleness to it. “What can I get you two?”  
‘I’ll take a Coke,” Kaoru said sliding into the middle booth.  
“I’ll take a coffee, black.”  
The man nodded. “Any curry you two? Can’t imagine you’ll fill up on coffee,” he said with a grin.  
Iwai chuckled. “Sure, make us your best curry dish.”  
“Coming right up. Akira, come down and help me would you?”  
Akira? “Oh! That’s the kid I was telling you about,” Kaoru whispered.  
He could hear footsteps from the back. Iwai watched as the footsteps got louder. “Well would you look at that,” Iwai muttered to himself.  
The same boy, Akira stood at the bottom of the steps, adjusting his sleeves. He stepped out into the main area. He made eye contact with Kaoru and smiled. Then looked at Iwai with a bit of surprise. “Good evening,” he said.  
Kaoru nodded happily while Iwai gave a slight nod. “Akira, why don’t you start the roux for the curry.”  
He nodded and walked to the fridge. “So what brings you two here? Haven’t seen either of you here before,” the older man asked.  
“I came here a few days ago while, Akira was working. I liked it so much I brought my dad,” Kaoru said with warmth in his voice.  
The man looked over at Akira and nodded in approval. “Well I’m happy this guy made a good impression. He’s been picking up on my techniques fairly quickly since he came to stay.”  
Iwai noticed a faint blush on Akira’s face. The kid must not be used to praise. “Oh! So you’re new to the area?” Kaoru asked excidely.  
“Yes. I go to Shujin Academy. I just transferred a few weeks ago.”  
“Did you transfer because you wanted to go to Shujin?” Kaoru asked as the owner set down the two sets of drinks.  
The two dark-haired men glanced at each other. Iwai noticed a look of sorrow on Akira’s face for a slight moment. A look he knew all too well. “I’m a family friend to Akira’s parents, he wanted a change of pace that’s all,” the man answered. “Wanted to get out of the country.”  
Akira nodded and began placing the onions and vegetables into the pot. “It’ll just be a little bit,” Akira said.

Iwai was surprised how fast the two of them worked together. The curry was done in no time, and had a wonderful taste and texture. “Didn’t I tell you dad?” Kaoru said stuffing his face.  
“You did, but slow down. You don’t want to choke do you?”  
Kaoru nodded but only slowed down a little. “I think I read about this place in a magazine a while ago. It lives up to the article,” Iwai said sipping on the coffee.  
“That was a long time ago, but thanks.”  
Akira smiled at the praise his mentor was now getting. “Why don’t I go buy some groceries for tomorrow?”  
The man nodded. “Good idea. Just tell them to put it on my monthly tab alright?”  
Akira nodded and then looked at the two customers. “It was nice seeing you two again,” he said with a small bow.  
Iwai glanced at the owner then Kaoru. “Hey, kid. Mind taking, Kaoru along? I’ve been meaning for him to pick up a few things from the store.”  
The young man looked at his father with surprise for a moment but then looked at Akira. Akira smiled at them. “Sure, sounds good.”  
The boy looked at his dad with a little bit of excitement on his face. He stood up and followed Akira out the door. Kaoru had just about gobbled down all the food, but he still had about half a plate left. “Nice to know the kid’s been making some friends since moving here,” the man said.  
“He seems pretty quiet.”  
A brief shrug was the response. “Yeah, he is, kid’s been going through some stuff. Parents thought it would be a good idea for him to come and just relax here for a bit. Name’s Sojiro Sakura by the way. Since we seem to be sharing so much.”  
“Munehisa Iwai, and don’t worry about it. Kaoru goes through some shit too. It was a surprise to know he’d come here and made a friend.”  
Sojiro began another cup of coffee, probably for himself. “Well seeing as those two already seem close you’re welcome here anytime. I’ll even give you a small discount.”  
The two older men laughed. They could feel the trust in eachother.


End file.
